Severelly
by Park Min Hwa
Summary: Waktu akan terus bergulir/Walau raga ini sudah tak bernyawa, Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.../Inpirated for MV FT ISLAND-Severelly/RnR please?


**Naruto Masih Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya Hanya Meminjam Karakter-Karakternya**

**Warning : OOC, Plot gak jelas, Miss Typo bertebaran, Alur maksa, dll**

**Rate T**

**Pair SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort**

**Terinspirasi dari MV FT Island-Severelly**

**Mohon Maaf Bila Banyak Kesalahan Dalam Fic Ini**

**Happy Reading...**

"Mengapa? Mengapa ini bisa terjadi padamu Sakura? Mengapa?" Gumam seorang lelaki berambut raven yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di Gereja. Ditangannya ada foto seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang sedang terenyum lembut.

"Seharusnya aku menyelamatkanmu. Yah! Aku terlambat...," Lelaki itu mulai berbicara sendiri dengan suara yang berbisik pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar.

Diusapnya foto itu sambil terus menyalahkan dirinya dalam hati. Betapa hancur hatinya saat gadis yang dicintainya telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Baru saja mereka berbahagia merasakan manisnya cinta, tapi sang gadis sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Betapa tak adilnya Tuhan yang secepat ini mengambil orang yang sangat dicintainya, betapa sakitnya hatinya saat melihat sang kekasih menghembuskan napas terakhir didepan matanya. Bisakah kau bayangkan betapa sakitnya hati ini?

Tak tahan lagi untuk meratapi kepergian kekasihnya, Lelaki itu pun berjalan keluar dengan raut muka kusut. Ia berjalan cepat dengan kepala yang masih menunduk, sehingga tak melihat seorang gadis tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

**Bruuuk!**

Tubuh keduanya pun terhempas, menyebabkan buku yang dipegang oleh sang gadis jatuh. Sadar sudah menabrak seseorang lelaki itupun cepat berdiri dan memungut buku milik gadis yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Ma-Maafkan aku...," Ucap Sasuke, nama lelaki itu pelan sambil menyerahkan buku milik gadis itu.

"Tak apa-apa...," Jawab gadis itu sambil mengambil buku miliknya yang ada ditangan Sasuke.

Merasa pernah mendengar suara tadi, Sasuke akhirnya menengadahkan kepalanya pada orang yang barusan berbicara tadi. Bagaikan mimpi, Sasuke melihat orang yang ditabraknya tadi adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Yah, kekasihnya yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Kekasihnya yang baru saja ia tangisi keergiannya.

"Sa-Sakura...," Bisik Sasuke sambil menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya lalu memeluknya erat.

Sementara gadis yang dipeluknya itu heran dipeluk oleh lelaki yang belum dikenalnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, gadis itu segera mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

"Anda siapa? Maaf, aku tak mengenalmu." Kata gadis itu sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Dia tak mengenalku?" Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Ini aneh," walau begitu Sasuke sedikit senang karena Sakura yang dicintainya ternyata masih hidup dan sedikit kecewa dan heran saat tahu Sakura tidak mengenal apalagi mengingatnya.

Sementara itu Sakura tengah berjalan menuju sebuah studio balet tempatnya biasa berlatih menari balet. Setelah sampai segera saja Sakura mengganti bajunya di ruang ganti kemudian mulai menari dengan lincahnya.

Tanpa disadarinya Sasuke sedang mengawasinya dari luar lewat seuah jendela besar kaca yang terbuka. Lelaki mengambil selembar koran yang disediakan dekat pintu masuk. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat melihat tanggal yang tertera jelas di samping atas koran itu...

17 Januari 20xx

Pantas Sakura tak mengingatnya, mereka belum saling mengenal waktu itu. Jadi sekarang waktu sedang terulang? Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Pagi berganti siang, siang berganti malam. Tak terasa hari sudah malam dan matahari telah terbenam. Sakura baru saja ingin pulang ke apartemennya. Gadis itu sedang berjalan menuju jalan raya. Sambil berjalan ia memasangkan _Headset _untuk menghilangkan bosan. Saat ingin menyeberang jalan ia tak memerhatikan kendaraan sehingga hampir saja tertabrak oleh mobil yang melaju kencang. Untung saja seseorang dengan cepat menariknya ke pinggir dan mendekapnya erat. Sadar dari kagetnya, Sakura cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari dekapan orang yang telah menolongnya.

Ternyata orang yang menolongnya adalah seorang lelaki yang tadi sore memeluknya sembarangan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Sakura.

"Syukurlah...," Kata Sasuke lega.

Akhirnya malam itu Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama. Sasuke menawarkan untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang. Alasannya karena tak baik seorang gadis pulang sendirian di malam hari dan yah, jadilah mereka pulang bersama.

Dalam perjalanan pulang suasana diantara mereka terkesan canggung karena tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan Apartemen milik Sakura.

"Ehm! Aku pulang dulu, cepatlah masuk ke dalam," Kata Sasuke membalikkan badannya perlahan.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Sakura pada Sasuke yang sudah maju selangkah ingin menjauh.

"Hn?"

"Terima Kasih," kata Sakura pelan.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku tadi, dan maaf karena sudah mendorongmu tadi siang...," Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Hn. Sama-sama dan kau tak perlu minta maaf...," Kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Lelaki itu senang karena sepertinya Sakura sudah mulai ramah padanya.

"Yah, oh iya! Kita belum kenalan. Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura, Kau?" Kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," Kata Sasuke menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Salam Kenal Uchiha-_san,_" Kata Sakura ramah.

"Sasuke saja, menurutku suffiks _san_ terlalu formal," Kata Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah Sasuke, kalau begitu kau panggil aku Sakura saja. Ok?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu yah, Selamat malam dan hati-hati di jalan," Kata Sakura sambil berjalan masuk ke Apartemennya.

Tanpa Gadis itu tahu, betapa bahagianya Sasuke saat ini. Ingin rasanya Sasuke meloncat kegirangan saking senangnya. Tapi tentu saja itu tak akan terjadi karena seorang Uchiha tak mungkin menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri dengan menari dan meloncat seperti Orang gila. Ckckckck...Harga diri seorang Uchiha memang selangit.

_20 Januari 20xx_

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka dengan meminum secangkir _Hot Coffee_ di sebuah Cafe. Mereka berdua tengah duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Senangnya hati Sasuke saat ini. Bisa duduk bersama Sakura. Tak lama kemudian _Hot Coffee _yang mereka pesan telah datang.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Panggil Sakura pelan pada Sasuke yang masih saja menatap keluar jendela dengan sesekali tersenyum tipis.

"A-Ah! Iya, ayo minum...," Ucap Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

Di raihnya secangkir Hot Coffee miliknya kemudian meminumnya dengan salah tingkah. Sakura hanya memerhatikannya heran.

"Pa-panas...," Gumam Sasuke pelan, nyaris menyemburkan kopinya. Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke menyebabkan lelaki itu makin salah tingkah.

"Kau tak apa Sasuke-_kun_? Minumnya pelan-pelan saja...," Ucap Sakura setelah berhenti tertawa.

"H-Hn." Balas Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Setelah keduanya selesai makan dan minum, keduanya pun keluar. Tentu saja setelah membayar pesanan mereka masing-masing.

"Cuaca hari ini cerah yah...Sasuke-kun," Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Mata emerald gadis itu melirik pada Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan jam tangannya.

"Pukul 3 tepat," Gumam Sasuke sambil membentangkan payung miliknya.

"Hah?" Gumam Sakura bingung.

Sasuke kemudian meraih pundak Sakura dan menarik gadis itu agar lebih dekat dengannya. Dan tepat saat itu hujan pun turun. Sakura hanya melongo bingung memperhatikan kelakuan Sasuke yang sedikit aneh.

"Kenapa? Ayo, Pulang!" Kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"A-ah! Iya," balas Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadis itu yang sepertinya bingung menagapa ia bisa tahu kapan hujan turun secara tiba-tiba, dan jadilah mereka berdua pulang di tengah hujan di bawah naungan satu payung. _So sweet_ kan? Hehehehe...*Abaikan*

_23 Januari 20xx_

Sasuke dan Sakura tengah berjalan bersama. Hari itu hari Minggu dan Sakura ingin berjalan-jalan, jadi mereka ke distrik perbelanjaan saja. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan, orang-orang hanya bisa memandang iri melihatnya. Gadisnya cantik, Cowoknya Tampan. Serasi kan?

"Sasuke-_kun_, kita singgah ke toko itu yuk!" Ajak Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah toko barang antik.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja," Jawab Sasuke pasrah.

"Yay!" Sorak Sakura girang sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di depan toko itu, Sasuke dan Sakura segera masuk dan melihat-lihat. Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan pulang, bahkan Sasuke sudah keluar duluan dan menunggu di luar. Tapi Sakura melihat barang yang unik. Barang itu adalah sebuah Jam Antik, bentukny persis seperti kompas. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membelinya dan berencana untuk memberikannya pada Sasuke.

_24 Januari 20xx_

Terdengar suara musik klasik yang mengiringi tarian balet seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang menari lincah. Disudut ruangan, seorang lelaki tampan sedang memerhatikan gadis itu dengan tatapan lembut. Tiba-tiba terlintas kejadian mengenaskan yang menimpa kekasihnya, meski sekarang kekasihnya itu sedang menari tepat di hadapannya. Ingin menenangkan pikirannya dulu, Sasuke pun keluar sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar.

Setelah Sasuke keluar, Sakura berhenti menari dan pergi mengambil sesuatu di tasnya. Ternyata sesuatu itu adalah Jam antik yang baru saja dibelinya kemarin. Dimasukkannya jam itu pada kantong jaket Sasuke yang tergantung, merasa ada sesuatu di dalam kantung itu ditariknya tangannya keluar dan melihat sebuah potongan koran berisi berita tentang kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah dirinya.

"Saku-"

"Apa maksudnya ini Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura kecewa.

"I-itu...," Ucap Sasuke terbata.

"Ini apa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Sasuke-kun? Kenapa?" Kata Sakura dengan nada yang meninggi dan terdengar marah bercampur kecewa.

"Ini tak seperti yang kau pikir Sakura..., Itu-"

"Aku tak mau lagi mendengar penjelasanmu. Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Sekarang!" Kata Sakura lemas.

"Tapi Saku-"

"Aku mohon...," Bisik Sakura membalikkan badannya.

Melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sangat kecewa Sasuke pun memilih untuk membiarkan Sakura menenangkan diri untuk sementara.

"Hiks...Hiks..., apa maksud ini semua?" Bisik Sakura sambil terisak.

Hari telah malam, Sakura pun berjalan pelan sambil mendengarkan musik melalui _Headset_ miliknya, dikencangkannya volume musik. Ia masih kecewa dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi sore antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Ia tahu ia salah karena tak mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke dulu. Akhirnya ia sampai di tepi jalan.

22.58

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat dimana peristiwa itu terjadi. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, ia harus menghentikannya. Diujung jalan, terlihat seorang pria mabuk yang masuk ke mobilnya.

**Ting!**

Lampu bagi pejalan kaki sudah menyala, Sakura telah melangkah pelan ke aspal. Sementara beberapa meter di depan terlihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera mempercepat larinya.

23.00

**Braaak!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh itu terhempas ke aspal dengan bersimbah darah. Sakura yang sadar ia terdorong tepi jalan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh Sasuke yang bersimbah darah di tengah jalan. Sementara orang yang menabraknya keluar dari mobilnya dengan ketakutan.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! BANGUN! TOLONG!" Teriak Sakura Histeris.

Didekat tubuh Sasuke terlihat jam yang sakura beli. Sakura mengambil jam itu dan membukanya perlahan. Melihat tubuh Sasuke yang bersimbah darah, membuat Sakura makin banyak meneteskan air mata. Tak pernah gadis itu bayangkan Sasuke akan pergi dengan cepat meninggalkannya. Padahal baru saja mereka berbahagia, tertawa bersama, merasakan hangatnya cinta diantara keduanya. Tapi, mengapa mereka harus dipertemukan jika akhirnya akann berpisah secepat ini. Apalagi Sasuke mengorbankan diri demi dirinya..., Mungkin baru beberapa hari mereka bersama, tapi diantara mereka sudah terjalin tali cinta yang diharapkan bisa bertahan lama sampai akhir. Tapi yang terjadi Sasuke mengorbankan diri demi Sakura, Betapa menyesal dan sakitnya hati gadis itu ketika memikirkan hal itu. Memikirkan hal barusan, gadis itu meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Hiks...Sasuke-_kun_, jangan tinggalkan aku...," Ucap gadis itu terisak sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, Ambulance datang dan membawa tubuh Sasuke ke Rumah Sakit. Tapi, sayang...,nyawa Sasuke sudah tak bisa terselamatkan lagi. Mendengarnya membuat hati Sakura bagai teriris pisau yang tajam. Rasa bersalah makin menusuk ke dalam hatinya, membuatnya sesak dan seakan tak bisa bernapas. Nyawanya seakan melayang meninggalkan raganya, tatapannya kosong bagai orang yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Digenggamannya masih ada jam antik yang dibelinya, dibukanya jam itu dan kembali menangis terisak. Waktu tak akan bisa terulang lagi..., Betapa menyesalnya Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_...,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut pink sedang berjalan pelan di pinggir jalan raya. Gadis itu baru saja pulang dari tempat berlatih menari. Lampu hijau bagi pejalan kaki sudah menyala, gadis itu langsung saja menyeberang tanpa melihat-lihat.

**Piiippp...Piiippp...**

Terdengar suara mobil mengklakson, tetap saja gadis itu tak bisa mendengarnya karena ia memakai _Headset_ dan menyetel volume musik sampai_ full_.

"Awas!" Terdengar teriakan seorang lelaki yang dengan cepat menarik sang gais ke tepi jalan.

Gadis yang baru saja ditolong itu cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari lelaki yang telah menyelamatkannya tadi. Yah, siapa yang tak kaget ditarik dan dipeluk secara tiba-tiba. Baru saja gadis itu mau menyahut, ucapannya terpotong oleh suara lelaki di hadapannya.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa Nona?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan nada datar.

"Yah, aku tak apa-ap-" Ucapan gadis itu terpotong saat melihat seorang lelaki tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sampai akhirnya lelaki itu menyadarkannya dengan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu sambil berkata,

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Nona?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, err..."

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab lelaki itu datar.

"Ya. Sasuke, terima kasih sudah meyelamatkanku. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal Uchiha-san," Kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Salam kenal juga, Haruno-san," Balas Sasuke sambil menjabat tangan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Waktu akan terus bergulir, Aku akan mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku...Meski raga ini sudah hancur dan tak bernyawa, Aku akan selalu mencintaimu...walau aku tak bisa lagi berada di sisimu..Jika pada kehidupan ini kita tak bisa bersama, ku berharap kita akan bersama di kehidupan selanjutnya..._

_Aishiteru Haruno Sakura..._

_Tertanda,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Hai again..., saya tahu kalau saya ini termasuk orang yang gak tahu diri karena saya update fic baru lagi yang belum tentu ada yang baca apalagi mau nge-review. Saya juga tahu baasa yang saya gunakan diatas juga pasti gak bagus dan Typo juga bertebaran dimana-mana. Ficnya juga bukan ari pikiran saya...terus fic saya yang lain juga belum tentu update apa nggak. Dan mungkin fic yang Dia Atau Dia bakal aku Delete dulu deh...karena masih butuh perombakan dan perbaikan yang banyak. Fic saya yang Never Leave You Again juga Cuma 5 orang yang nge-review jadi saya belum tentu ngelanjutin fic itu. Saya tahu kalau sebenarnya saya mungkin belum pantas bikin fic karena saya itu masih sangat newbie...jadi yang mau nge-flame silahkan tapi flamenya jangan yang kasar yah..soalnya saya gak tahan, jadi cukup flame yang membangun saja...Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih dan maaf kalau saya jadi curhat disini, hehehe...

So, Mind To review?


End file.
